


ZeeGee

by Measured_Words



Category: Perseity
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Character of Color, F/M, First Date, Identity Disorder, Identity Issues, Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Vaginal Sex, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apo pushed himself upwards so that he floated a little higher than Nary as she somersaulted herself.  Really, in the zero-gravity environment, 'above' was only a vaguely relevant term, and mostly he moved because it gave him a better view when her skirt floated up a little higher around her thighs, showing off her little black cotton panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZeeGee

Apo pushed himself upwards so that he floated a little higher than Nary as she somersaulted herself. Really, in the zero-gravity environment, 'above' was only a vaguely relevant term, and mostly he moved because it gave him a better view when her skirt floated up a little higher around her thighs, showing off her little black cotton panties. 

"That is a nice view," he grinned down at her, and she smiled back.

"You ever do it in zero-gee?"

It was one of those questions, again... He knew it wasn't intentional, on her part, that she just wasn't used to the idea that he was really so new, to everything. But he knew what she meant. 

"*I* haven't..."

"Oh... but Apo did?"

"Ah.. yeah" And that was one thing, of many, that he liked. She didn't care. Maybe it was just that it was all the same to her, but when she flashed him a saucy grin and launched herself towards him, he didn't much care either. He caught her as she collided with him gently, arms around each other, bodies braced together.

"Well... *you* should try it"

"I should, I think. I have an advantage for him though.... He did not have anyone who also knew how to move right." He held her a little tighter, pressing her lithe body against his burgeoning erection. She laughed happily.

"Oh, the advantages of fucking another pilot." She squirmed against him pleasantly, and he could see, in her eyes the spark of wild excitement that had been kindled after her reckless flight out here, to the middle of nowhere, where they'd become the center of their own little universe.

"Yes, just that!" He slid his hands down to her waist, and turned softly so that the inertia would roll them both over, so that she was now, in relation to the interior of the skep, on 'top'. The manouevre sent his unruly black hair spilling out in every direction, and Nary did her best to at least push it out of his face as she gazed admiringly down into his eyes. "I should get that cut, or something, I think..."

"Maybe, " she teased, nestling, almost grinding, against him a little more. The motion sent the two of them floating back slightly. "I'd like to see your face."

"It isn't that bad!"

"Nah, it's pretty good, actually." She traced a line along his jaw, her touch teasingly light. He bit playfully at her finger, anticipating a rougher mood that he knew would be coming on soon enough. That spark in her eye flashed back at him a little more intensely. "Ooh! I can see I'll have to watch you!"

"Watch me do what?" He slid his hands up the trunk of her body, holding her just under her arms, and stroking the undersides of her breasts through the silky fabric of her shirt. As he suspected, she wasn't wearing anything else underneath.

"Everything," she promised, locking her legs around his waist, clamping herself down over his groin and flipping them over again. She brushed his face clear of hair again, holding it out of the way with a hand on either side of his head, a cocky grin to match his own stretching across her small but undeniably talented lips.

"I should get started then so you will have a good...show."

She smiled again at that, but her demeanour shifted briefly, and she seemed almost shy. "I really like you," she confessed quietly.

It caught him off guard, almost brought to the fore all his jumbled thoughts about who he was, or wasn't, and what right he even had to exist, let alone to find and be with someone as amazing as her. But he shoved them aside, in the face of certainty; of something real.

"I like you too..."

And suddenly, it didn't matter, because she was kissing him, lips pressed fast against his, their tongues and bodies entwined, the ferocity of their mutual passion balanced to keep them hanging in place, at least for the moment. 

He was hard now, and even through the material of his jumpsuit and her thin panties, he could feel the warmth of her cunt along his shaft. Holding her against him with one arm, he ran his other hand across her chest, tweaking against her erect nipples where they pressed against their silky covering. She moaned softly in response; her tits were small - barely a handful each - but they were incredibly sensitive. He cupped one for a more forceful squeeze as he began to pull up her shirt, slowly exposing the bare skin of her back and midriff. Nary continued to grind her pelvis against his, fingers tangled in his hair, holding together their kiss. Her skin was soft, and warm to the touch. 

Apo realized he was pushing her downwards, and pulled back. She licked her lips at him saucily, barring her teeth at him as she squeezed her legs around him. "Are you just going to play with them all day or what?"

"Ahh, no, Nary, I will lampi, and llankhay, until you are ch'aran and you aykoy and you beg me for more..."

"Oh?"

"Yes..."

He lifted her shirt off over her head, tossing it as much as he could out of their way. It floated off to the far corner of the skep. He then bent himself over her, teasing her at first with a quick lick on one or the other nipple as he massaged and squeezed and pinched. She moaned, and squirmed, reaching her arms out behind her to brace against the wall of the skep.

"Oh fuck, yes, suck them, harder, make me flood my fucking panties and then oooh, get down there and *drown* yourself, you're so good, oh, god..."

He moved one hand down lower. The skirt she wore was cut quite high on her left thigh, and he stroked the inside of her exposed leg, biting softly at her nipple and circling it with his tongue. He didn't quite catch half of what she was saying, listening more to her body than her words, but the lust in her voice goaded him on. The clasp of her skirt slipped open easily and he pulled the garment away, pushing it up against the wall behind her out of the way. Trailing kisses along her stomach as he went, Apo pushed himself down her body, sliding his other hand down from her tits along her hips to her ass as he stroked her through thoroughly moistened panties. He paused at the waistband, running his tongue just along it, and then just underneath, tasting her skin just above her soft down. He snuck his thumb underneath the fabric as well, pushing into the slickness of her pussy, drawing it up along her folds and upwards to brush against her clit. She swore.

"You are such a dirty girl, Nary, maybe I should lick you clean? Yes, you want that?" He bent down to kiss her between the legs as he began to peel off her underwear, and she wriggled excitedly against his face. "More?" The pale patch of her hair as exposed now. She kept it trimmed, but not shaped or shaved, but it was still soft against his face where he nuzzled up to it. Her panties were now pulled down to her knees, and she kicked herself free of them as he drew his tongue along the contours of her cleft.

"Oh, wait, you sexy vert, come here..." Nary took his head in her hands again, pulling him towards her face, pushing of the wall with her legs so that they were free floating once again. He kissed her, still keeping one hand on her waist, and teasing her cunt with his fingers. "See, that's just not, mmm, fair!" She sought out the opening of his jumpsuit along the neckline, and pulled it open all the way to the waist with a few quick yanks, pressing her naked chest to his as he shrugged his arms free. Then, it was his turn to brace as she plunged her hands into his underwear, reaching in to massage his balls and then pulling back up the hard shaft of his cock, giving him a taste of things to come as she hooked her thumbs outside his garments. She pulled them free, stashing them in a cargo harness out of the way. 

Apo pulled her back towards him, kissing her neck as they ran hands over each other's bodies. Everything about Nary was small; she had to be a good eight inches shorter than him, and she was very pale. He was darker in complexion than her, and his body was more defined. He was stronger too, not just bigger, but that didn't matter as much out in this weightless bubble in space. Her short hair was floating out around her face like a pale nimbus of white-blonde fire. Her green eyes bore into him, and he had to touch her, to know that she was real, and that so was he. Everything was perfect... and only getting more perfect as Nary now lowered herself along *his* body, mouth against his skin, fingers pressing down along his muscles, and now rolling her tongue around the exposed head of his penis.

It was his turn to moan, and loudly... "Akuy phichilu...Juy!" Whether or not she understood the command, she continued her oral exploration, licking and kissing along his length as she slowly turned herself over, and then flipped backwards so that she lay with her head between his legs, and his between hers.

"Now you can lick me, you dirty vert, eat me out until I come, and I'm gonna *devour* your cock, gonna suck you 'til you're ready to fucking pop... ohh..."

He didn't need to be told twice, but bent slightly as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, coming back again to get a fresh start on the job he'd started earlier. He licked her once, slowly and lightly, tasting and teasing her at once. A brief moment later he felt the warmth of her tongue on his dick, teasing him briefly in revenge before taking him into her mouth. Rather than completely losing himself in the sensation, however, he began to tongue her more vigorously, focusing on her pleasure rather than his own. Her pink hole was warm and slick, her clit peeking out eagerly from underneath its hood. He sucked and licked it, pinched it between his lips as she writhed with him, directing him to where she needed him to be. All the while, he could feel the wetness of Nary's mouth engulfing him, her own tongue giving his member a very thorough going over.

Readjusting his grip on her slightly so that he had a free hand, Apo slipped one, then two fingers into her, stroking the inside of her pussy. He knew he'd found the right spot when she broke the pistoning rhythm that she had set, her squeal trapped in the back of her throat. Her ministrations became more intense, and he pulled his head back to catch his breath, circling her pulsing bud with his thumb as he massaged her g-spot vigorously. Somehow, they had managed to stay in pretty much exactly the same spot as when they'd started, and that, too, just seemed *right*. He bent back to the task at hand, fucking her hard with his fingers, lapping the excess quim that floated off his hand, or from her cunt. He could feel the tension in her body as he brought her nearer to the edge, and she released her hold on him, digging her fingers into the flesh of his thighs. Nary wailed with ecstasy as her orgasm reached its peak, and as he continued to rub against her spasming interior walls until she could take no more.

Apo gave her a moment to recover, twisting himself around so that he could face her, and she clung to him, kissing him passionately, stroking him still with her hand. He couldn't take much more, his need was too great. He pulled back from her, grinning wolfishly. "You had better find something to hang on to, Nary, I am going to fuck you, sajway, yes, I am so hot for you, I will chayamuy, come inside you like a river, until we are both chullchuykuy, we are all spent..."

Nary steered herself over towards the cargo lockers, where a convenient bar ran along the skep's ceiling to help secure any items shipped. She grabbed on to it with both hands, licking her lips at him, and spreading open her legs.

"Give it to me, Apo, fuck me hard, with your big cock, give it to me, come on, fuck me raw!"

He swam over to her, running his hands over her body once, squeezing her sensitive breasts, and then taking firm hold of her hips. She spread herself even wider for him, and he plunged in, knowing she was loose enough to handle it. She contracted her muscles around him, trapping his dick in her pussy, contracting her muscles to maximize the thrill of the following thrusts. He quite literally had to lift her up and down, though she wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. Apo moaned loudly as he fucked her harder, sucking briefly at one nipple or the other, kissing whatever he could reach of her as they both neared their breaking points. It took every fraying thread of self-control to hold out, not to succumb until he felt her shudder, the rapid spasming of Nary's orgasm telling him that now was the time! He withdrew almost completely then, and pressing back into her hard, quickly, and again, as he came deep inside her, yelling out loudly as the pleasure of the moment overwhelmed him.

Once he was spent, Nary released her grip on the bar and embraced him, perfecting the union of their flesh. They floated together quietly for a time, both thoroughly exhausted. After awhile, Nary looked up at him, the saucy glint in her eyes. She grinned mischievously.

"Not bad for a first date!

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa 2003 - My apologies for horrible mangling of the Quechua Language, which i certainly do not speak. As I recall I scavenged most of the terms from the internet... circa 2003 >.>


End file.
